The Will of the Abyss
Will of Abyss is the being that governs the Abyss, because of a previous Glen's experiment, and the creator of the Chain Oz the B-Rabbit by Jack Vessalius's request. She is the twin sister of Alice, who was the B-Rabbit for awhile before she was rejected by Oz, and shares her name with her. The reason she is targeting Oz is because she had a deep love with Jack, whose body is currently in Oz's possession, making this the most likely reason for why she wants Oz to join her in the Abyss. She can be considered the host of The Core of the Abyss. She is voiced by Ayako Kawasumi. Biography The Core of the Abyss was the consciousness that governed the Abyss while it was still a paradise bathed in golden light. It has since fused with a human and become the Will of the Abyss, which governs the chaotic prison the Abyss is today. History While still a child, a Baskerville named Lacie often visited the Abyss. Lacie had only recently learned about the darkness in the center of the Abyss and approached it, finding that she could feel someone inside of it. Lacie couldn't see who was there, and asked it questions, but never got a response, so one day she asked the Glen Baskerville at the time, Levi, if there was someone there. Levi didn't answer Lacie right away, but eventually took Lacie aside and told her how she most likely felt The Core of the Abyss. He explained that The Core of the Abyss was something that only Glen Baskervilles were permitted to come into contact with, yet for some reason, Children of Misfortune could also connect with The Core of the Abyss. Touching The Core would cause a disruption in their world, which is why Glens were only allowed to approach it in the most dire circumstances, and why Children of Misfortune had to be sacrificed to the Abyss, as their mere existence was a threat to their world. Knowing what the presence at the heart of the Abyss was, Lacie was no longer afraid to visit The Core of the Abyss, bringing it twin black rabbit dolls one day. She said that one was hers, while the other one she was giving to The Core so that it wouldn't have to be lonely all the time. The Core played with the black rabbit doll Lacie had given it. Lacie then said that the next time she came, she'd bring another friend, so that even after Lacie was gone, The Core wouldn't have a reason to be lonely. The black rabbit then developed a consciousness and remained with The Core to keep it company after Lacie left. Lacie returned to visit The Core many years later. Lacie told The Core that it was the last time she'd be able to visit The Core. This made The Core uneasy, causing it to sway upon hearing Lacie say this. Lacie had brought her black rabbit doll and left it sitting next to The Core's black rabbit, also asking The Core that if it should meet her child, to make friends with it, before Lacie left. Lacie was once again brought to The Core by the Chains of Conviction, though this time she was deteriorating because she had been judged for her sin of being born with the red eyes of misfortune, and as such the darkness of the Abyss was destroying her. Before being destroyed completely, Lacie gave birth to twins. The Core smiled as it received the two babies and held them both close to it before both had their ages accelerated because of the time distortion in the Abyss. One child was still cradled by the Abyss while the other grabbed one of the black rabbit dolls and left the Abyss on her own. The child cradled by the Abyss fused with The Core of the Abyss, disrupting the entire Abyss in the process. This disruption changed the Abyss from the golden paradise it was to the chaotic dark prison it is now known as. The new being formed from the fusion of The Core and Lacie's child, became known as the Will of the Abyss. When Jack approached Alice when her sister, the Will of the Abyss, was in control of the body, he spoke to her about breaking the chains that prevented the world from plummeting into the Abyss in order to come and see her. The Core of the Abyss took over control of Alice's body for the first and only time in order to tell Jack that using her powers in such a way would be impossible as such power wouldn't be recognized by Alice's body, and that even her presence within Alice was starting to destroy Alice, the body which Lacie had left behind. Jack noticed that who he was speaking to at the moment didn't sound like either Alice, and then it registered to him and he asked if who he was speaking to was The Core of the Abyss. The Core didn't answer Jack, rather she closed her eyes and let the Will of the Abyss once again control Alice's body. Plot When Oz was drawn into The Hole while wandering through Sablier by memories, he ran into the memory of Glen Baskerville. Glen's Jabberwock tried to attack, but Glen settled it down, stating that Jack was not his enemy. After Jabberwock retreated into Glen's body, he stated that the power of the Abyss was in disarray and that the golden world of the Abyss was now covered in a layer of darkness. Glen asked whether this was because of the Will of the Abyss, stating that such a thing did not exist in the beginning, rather there was a Core that ruled all, though the Baskervilles never thought that it would gain an ego of its own. Glen then states that such a thing should never have happened. Description The Core of the Abyss had no fixed shape, appearing as pure light not much bigger than the black rabbit doll Lacie had given it. It had a consciousness, and was very lonely without anyone to keep it company, though this changed when Lacie visited it. The Core liked Lacie and the black rabbit doll she had given it, no longer feeling alone as the years passed. Though The Core became depressed upon learning that Lacie would no longer be visiting it as she would be disappearing, and once again felt lonely after Lacie gave it both black rabbit dolls and left The Core for the last time. Personality The Will of Abyss is soft-spoken and calm at most times, but is also unstable, and known for her rapid mood swings. She is often seen with a friendly smile though she is known to tear people down with her words. While she bears a striking resemblance to Levi, The Intention inherited Lacie's personality as they both danced in the raining blood and they both often shifts emotions, often unnerving those who were with them. Before the Tragedy of Sablier she was lonely, just like Alice was, and rarely smiled. She was ecstatic whenever she could explore outside the Abyss and spend time with Jack. When Alice wore light coloured dresses and had a gentle and easily scared personality, she was the Intention of the Abyss. Overtime, from being so lonely, she has come to no longer desire being the Intention of the Abyss and has asked Break to save her and Alice, showing that despite being cruel to people she does truly care about others besides herself. She appeared to be somewhat more stable and nice prior to the events of 100 years ago. She never hated Alice. The Intention of the Abyss cares for Alice so much. Abilities and Powers *Governing the Abyss: She governs and controls all of the Abyss and its Chains. She also is able to destroy chains at will, like how she destroyed Albus in Retrace XXX: Snow White Chaos. *Self-Transformation: She can use her rabbit doll as a replica of herself to exist in the human-world. *Body Switching: She was able to switch bodies with her twin sister Alice while she was alive. It is unknown if Alice inhabited in the white haired Alice's body. *Control Over All Fabric of Existence: As stated by white haired Alice in Retrace XXX: Snow White Chaos, the Abyss's power can transform humans into chains, present willpower to the unwilling, and control all time that has passed and control their dimension" universe/multiverse" in essence, existence itself. Also, she stated it was like a small world's ranged map.The thing chains promise to potential contractors is that they will change the past for them. However, only the Will of Abyss has ever been seen doing such a thing. She managed to change the fate of the Sinclair family for Kevin Legnard (Xerxes Break) in exchange for Break to protect Alice and to grant her wish, but it still did not end well for the family. *Creating Chains: Due to the fact that the white haired Alice is the vessel for the Core of the Abyss within her, she is able to create chains and even destroy them. She turned a tiny black rabbit doll that was always with Dumpty in Retrace LIX: Couldn't Put Humpty Dumpty Together screeched," Let's eat the Black Rabbit... Will ofAbyss." *Creating an Ectoplasmic Form: In Retrace 76: Alice&Oz, she and her sister Alice create an ectoplasmic form of their souls after leaving Alice's physical body to get ahold of Oz. *Godlike: The Core of the Abyss was the sentient entity that existed before all things within the empty void. The Core of the Abyss can be seen as God within the Pandora Hearts series. Then, the Core of the Abyss proceeded to create all things such as, all of existence, the Abyss:" The Golden Paradise: it's implied that the Abyss served as Heaven, in where souls would be guided by the Core of the Abyss into reincarnation, this is before the Core of the Abyss merged with the white haired Alice to make the entity known as " The Will of Abyss." It's stated by Levis"Glen" in Retrace LXVII: Lacie, that the Abyss" Glen is referring to the Core of the Abyss" is the Beginning and End of All Things, further illustrating that the Core of the Abyss is God. Due to that fact, white haired Alice can be seen as Godlike due to the fact that she merged with the Core of the Abyss. *Omniscient: Due to the fact, that white haired Alice is merged with the Core of the Abyss, who is basically God, it can be said that Alice is Omniscient by default and Omnipresent. Also, it's stated by Duke Rufus Barma in Retrace XXIX: Rufus Barma, that the Abyss is " All Knowing" as the Abyss records all moments that occur in their world's "existence" making it Omniscient. Gallery Images 15705549.jpg ep_29534_2.jpg vlcsnap-2009-11-26-04h30m48s35.png Pandora_Hearts_07_02.png WIll879.jpg AbyssSmile.jpg Videos Pandora hearts OST 2 - A shadow Abyss Theme Song Trivia *She share voice actress with Alice. *The inspiration for the Will of abyss and Alice comes from Lewis Carroll's Through the Looking Glass and What Alice Found There. Alice is based off of the Red Queen in both clothing style (dark colours such as red) and personality as the Red Queen was clever and spiteful. The Intention is based off of the White Queen, wearing white clothing to mirror Alice, as well as through her personality which is more docile, feminine and soft spoken. *In the first chapter, the illusion that Oz saw was most likely the will of the Abyss as she mentioned that they always played there. This could refer to either Jack Vessalius or Oz when he was her rabbit doll. However, when the memory of Alice threatened to kill him, it may have signified Alice, who in the beginning of Retrace 78: Decision, told Jack that she would never forgive him. *It's revealed in Chapter 63, that her wish that Break had promised to grant was that she no longer wanted to remain as the Intention of the Abyss anymore and to save Alice. As she cares about Alice. *The Will receives her looks from her father, Levi, such as her white hair and purple eyes but retains much of her mother's, Lacie's, personality. *In Retrace LXXVI : Alice&Oz, it is revealed that all the memories that were scattered in the real world were the Will of abyss memories instead of Alice's. She chose to destroy her memories so that she will never seek out Jack again for making her sister and Oz suffer. *The Will could possibly be the younger twin. *Even though her name is Alice, she is mainly called Alyss by fans to not mix her up with her sister also named Alice. Alyss comes from her other name Intention of the Abyss. However, Alyss is not the official way to spell her name. *She is also nicknamed White Alice or Alice of the Abyss as well. Category:Demon Category:Manga Villains Category:Anime Villains Category:Mentally Ill Category:Tragic Category:Possessor Category:Noncorporeal Category:In Love Category:Lover Stealers Category:Love Rivals Category:Necromancers Category:Female Category:Femme Fatale Category:Evil Creator Category:Revived Category:Alternate Reality Villains Category:Immortals Category:Juvenile Delinquents Category:Sadists Category:Torturer Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Provoker Category:Fallen Heroes Category:Death Gods Category:God Wannabe Category:Abusers Category:Evil from the Past Category:Dark Forms Category:Teenagers Category:Paranormal Category:Mongers Category:Envious Category:Mind-Breakers Category:Vengeful Category:Obsessed Category:Failure-Intolerant Category:Psychopath Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Corrupting Influence Category:Cult Leaders Category:Twin/Clone Category:Arrogant Category:Related to Hero Category:Dissociative Category:Deal Makers Category:Gaolers Category:Satanism Category:The Heavy Category:Aristocrats Category:Deities Category:Delusional Category:Alice in Wonderland Villains Category:On & Off Category:Deceased Category:TV Show Villains